In the thin line between love and Hate
by Saniaast27
Summary: There is a thin line that bella most cross which side will she choose Love or Hate. Bella hides from edward a big secret that can either crush them or unite them forever.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC STORY I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE SO BEAR WITH ME…………….

I ALWAYS TRY TO WRITE A STORY THAT I HAVE ON MY HEAD AND THIS IS MY FIRST TALE I AM NO WRITER BUT HERE GOES NOTHING.

**Prologue………**

**What a day it's my first job in the pediatric unit and the first assignment already has me wanting to turn around and don't ever come back. I have been given the assignment to supervise a new intern in my unit. Working as a nurse is very time-consuming and to have somebody that you must supervise as to the stress. It was destined to be a long date. I been working in this hospital for 3-years now and it's the first time I'm switch to a different department. Thinking about the time just has me exhausted not counting with the factor that I have an 8 year-old little boy waiting for me a home. Just thinking about him my day's starts to brighten. My little Masen I can't believe its being 8 years ago when I took the decision to keep him with me. Alice was also a great support system and she influence in my decision. Alice is the greatest friend in the history and my best friend. She's being the one that supports me even thought she doesn't agree with me in many areas of my decision she took upon herself to be the best aunt for my little Masen. **

**A horn blasting from a car brings me back from my reverie back to reality and I realize I being like a sleep walker it's so easy to get lost thinking about my little boy. I check my I-phone for the time and I yelp because it's almost 6:00 and Alice and Masen have to be home by now and they would have to be worry about what took so long. Walking across the street I see my Nissan Maxima I hit the button on the remote control and get into the comfortable and start the car with one destination home sweet home. **

**Once I see the street to my house I make a sharp left and my eyes bulge out of my eye when I see a Bentley park in front of my house. Just thinking that Alice may have one of her future conquest a home has me irritated not at her of course; It's just that I don't like the fact that when things don't go her way I am the one stuck with all the burden.**

**Step in out my car and walking tour the house prove to be a challenge with me sometimes since I'm very clumsy and if we have visitor I don't want to make a fool of myself. So I chant my mantra nice and easy and walking with confidence I put the key and turn the lock and the door open and I'm shock at the sight in front of my eyes. **

**Standing without pronouncing one word eyes wide open I feel my purse hit the floor but I can't move from the scene in front of me is so strong that they are no words. Looking back to me to sets of "GREEN EYES" and "Copper hair" greets me and I'm lost for words. I feel the bile raise in my throat and all I'm thinking is how to get out of this situation and to protect masen from the only person who could destroy our little world: **

"**EDWARD MASEN CULLEN"**

**I recovered fast and have made a decision in a split of a second to try to alleviate the situation. **

"**Masen" I called to my son. His expression tells me that he has got my authority tone.**

"**Mom" he answers back greeting me back and runs to hugs me back. I give him a brief hug and look him in the eyes I can't almost feel my tears in the back of my eyes. The nightmare is about to start and his so innocent to be involve in this situation. He releases me and starts tugging in my hand driving me forward excited. "Mom this is my new friend Edw-"I cut him off right away.**

"**I know who this is baby don't worry he's a old family friend" he looks at me with a smile and nods in understanding. **

"**Masen baby will you go to your room and give mom and Mr. Edward here at minute will be with you in a little while start your homework and I" ll be there in a while" my son gives me a knowing smile and obeys. After my son is out of my sight I heard the voice that I have wanted to have never heard off again. **

"**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN" he pauses and look at me once I looked him straight in the eye. He speaks again and what come from he's mouth shock me; because this has been the best kept secret. **

"**When were you going to tell me I had a son?" As soon as the words are out of his mouth my vision blur and I'm out cold. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thank everyone who took the time to read my small story. Plzzz take on account this is my first fanfic ever and I didn't update because I felt it's not good enough. When a story wants to be told it just keep bugging you in the head until you get it out. So moving on with this story I will try to update as soon as I can, I however, have a real life and thinks get complicated when you have 3 kids to attend to. Also I don't have a beta I'm new to this whole fanfic world so your cooperation is greatly appreciated. Have a lovely day and here the continuation. ;)))))))))))))))**

**Ch. 1 the bet: The beginning of the end.**

_**Beep, beep, and beep **_D

"**Dammit," I shrieked, looking at the clock and seeing that it was flashing 8:00 a.m.**

"**I'm coming" I yelled to no one. Stupid alarm clock. Extending my hand to knock it off to the****floor I hit with as much passion as I can gather. I hate morning they are the worst I can stand waking up to my misery of going to High School one more day. Thank God this is my last year of H.S. I blink 3 times before letting my eyes adjust to the light coming from the blinds. When I finally open my eyes I almost pass out. **

"**WTF" I yelled. Sitting on my bed staring back at me where Lauren and Jessica. Could my day get any better than this? I wonder what the duo from hell want that is so important to pay me a visit. I could feel the bile rising to my throat just thinking how the fuck they go into my room. **

**I clear my throat. "To what do I owe the pleasure of the visit of the evil duo this morning" I ask stunned that they're here without my permission. Oh somebody it's going to have some explaining to do. **

"**Come down, and good morning to you too Eddie boy" she replied with an evil smirk. "Where here on official business, not to enjoyed your goods" she answers on a teasing tone.**

**Oh I actually don't like this teasing tone this means there it's a bet coming one that I assure in hell will win. **

"**Oh really what kind of lunatic plan you have in that head of yours that you can wait until we get to school" I replied playing the innocent card. I can't tell by the way their looking at me they will try to challenge me with this bet game. See this is not the first time this has happen with started this sick games of betting since Middle School. We bet anything and the higher the states the better, I have become a pro at this game of cat and mouse and that's why they hate me so much. I guess this is the last opportunity at winning something against "Edward the master Cullen".**

**Laurent smirks evilly at me before turning to me "Let's cut to the chase Edward, you know I don't like games, we have a bet for you and we know that you won't be able to win this one" she states matter-of-fact. **

"**Really Lauren, when was the last time you say I couldn't win a bet and what happen all the time I always surpass your expectations, there nothing that your evil mind can come up with that I can handle" I start laughing hysterically. Really this girl are either dumb or stupid how many time do I have to prove my point to them. **

"**Laugh all you want Cullen this time you'll be the one losing" She threats. This sparks my curiosity and also irate me they one war bring it on. I hate when people doubt my abilities and Lauren and Jessica are going down. **

"**Lauren, Jessica, cut the shit if your just going to just threat and not going to tell me the bet; then I suggest you get the fuck out of my room, I have classes to go too" **

"**Come down Eddie" I glare at her. She knows I hate that fucking name. "Your right the bet has to deal with deflowering a virgin, but not only obtaining her v-card would be enough for us" I smirks this should be easy. **

"**Not so fast Eddie we haven't told you who she is and what the conditions are" I'm starting to panic what the devils sisters have in mind. "You will also, have to make her sleep with you without protection and also you must not get her drunk" **_**hmmmm a little complicated but nothing that I couldn't handle **_**I thought.**

"**Fine I'm listening but really, Jessica have you forgotten how easy this will be for me don't forget I got my skills"**

"**Your to overconfident for your own good Cullen" she replied angry. **

'**Its no overconfident its knowing what you go and how to play the game but then again what will you know, you're too easy for your own good"**

"**Fuck you, Cullen" She yelled. Ah I like the passion of pissing people off. **

"**Thank Jess but no thanks, being there done that" I smirked. I can be so evil god I love myself. **

"**Listen Cullen the terms will be like this if we win you will have to give us your Bentley" **

"**Are you crazy Lauren, Jess that car was a gift from my dad because I got into Harvard no way."**

"**Afraid of the challenge are we" replied Lauren with a grin on her face. God I hate this they're playing my competitive card and I'm going head first because I hate when they challenged me. **

"**Fine, I'm listening but what do I get if I win" **

"**Oh Eddie, you will get your fantasy fulfill and you get to keep all of our cars" she finished with a satisfied shit eating grin. **

**I start passing my room and pulling on my hair I need to think this through. I don't give a fuck about the fucking car mine is much more worth it. However finishing high school with my fantasy coming to life this is the opportunity of one in a lifetime. Also proving my point that I always prevail among all of them. However the fantasy of fucking Laurent, Jessica and Tanya together it's priceless. I can resist a bet for my own good I'm to competitive. Fine them one to play dirty ill play along and let the chip fall where they may. **

"**Fine, who the lucky virgin that will have the honor of me deflowering her"**

"**Fine Eddie this should be fun" they extend their hand and I shake it. Lauren and Jessica start laughing like hyenas I wonder what it's this secrecy about and who the virgin its. I'm really getting pisst. **

"**Now ladies please share in the joke"**

"**Bella Swan" I stared at them dumbfounded. What does Bella got to do with this topic? **

"**Hey where talking about the bet, what does Bella got to do with this topic?" I state pisst "What my best friend got to do with this??"**

"**Don't you get it Eddie Bella Swan is the Virgin" Lauren smirks at me with evil grin. **

**My eyes are about to pop out of my head. **

_**Oh shit my life is over**_** I thought. With this I collapsed on my bed. **


End file.
